


【深呼晰】葡萄味

by koalacq



Category: Music - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 声入人心 - Freeform, 深呼晰 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:28:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24592297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koalacq/pseuds/koalacq
Relationships: 王晰/周深 - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	【深呼晰】葡萄味

【架空，OOC，二十出头的小周浪子大学生，三十岁的老王憨憨白领。  
非常规形象。是我窥见二位的隐秘人格小小部分的无限放大。  
有色警告。  
猫次方友情客串。】

“我们短暂的相遇又分别，什么都没有发生。”

“但一切都开始不同。”  
———————————————————————————————————————

“就走啦。”王晰说。

眼前的大男孩眼泪汪汪地收拾好最后的行李，闷声点头。

北京这个城市总能榨干异乡人最后一点梦想。涌入的人流企盼落地生根，堂皇的城市倒没有一点客气的意思，生吞活剥了新鲜的人气儿，再静候下一批不知天高地厚的年轻人来。没人在意从高饱和人群析出的破碎的心，但总归有故土做最后的承接。垂头丧气的人，干瘪的身体得以重新浸润。

一个人逃离了窒息，意味着另一个人就要负担双倍的房租。整租的房子两人分摊刚好，现在全部的费用落到王晰一个人的头上，要死要活干一个月，一半的钱都要扔进去。换房又舍不得，三十岁的人了，房子越住越小实在是太不体面。况且住了有些时日，房东好心没怎么涨价，再出去找相同的房型要花的钱比现在多的可不是一星半点。

“短租的你要不要？”郑云龙说着往嘴里扔了一颗花生米，“我上海有个朋友，快毕业了，在北京接了个活要进组三个月，现在正找房呢。”  
也不是不行，王晰抿了口啤酒闷闷地想。好歹缓和一下，时间宽裕点，找下一个长租的合租人。  
嘈杂的大排档里，郑云龙跟王晰东一句西一句的闲扯，聊聊工作，骂骂老板，间隙里也跟朋友确认了租房意向。肉串吃得七零八落时，郑云龙推过来一张名片。

“就这个小孩，周深，说等会儿加你哈。”

过了一天王晰才收到好友申请。通过之后还没来得及自我介绍，对方就先发过来两三条语音。点开就是一声甜甜的“晰哥”，吓得王晰咔嚓按了锁屏。

往昔：你给我推了个女生合租？？？  
大龙：？  
大龙：哦，周深给你发语音了？  
大龙：男孩，百分百的男孩，不信可以扒裤子检验。  
往昔：？？？？？？？？

确实是个男孩。但拉开门看见大包小包里笑意盈盈的一张脸一口一个晰哥的叫着，无论声音还是样貌都让王晰直勾勾发愣。  
挺特别的小孩。

王晰心想着一个学生大老远跑来实习，人生地不熟的总要照顾一下。难得休息的周末，刚在外卖上下单了一些蔬菜水果决定晚上给小朋友做顿饭，一声清脆的“晰哥，我今天晚点回来”在大门嘭地撞上之前从门缝扔进屋里来，留王晰一个人和刚下的一单寂寞。  
真是想多了，王晰无奈笑笑。生活圈子不一样，各忙各的。合租一场，管好自己就得了。  
但食材不能浪费，半只鸡索性都丢进炖锅煲汤。

刚入夏的北京还有凉爽的清晨。王晰收拾妥当准备上班，拉开大门撞上一朵醉醺醺的小脸摇摇晃晃。雪纺的衬衫浸着汗粘在身上，过堂风一吹更看得见眼前的小人儿单薄的身板。  
“嘿嘿，晰哥，谢谢。我正找钥匙呢。”周深半醉不醉，身体有那么一刻前倾着要倒，颈子一梗又站稳了脚。王晰下意识伸手去接，看他站住了，竟觉得怪不好意思的，伸手到半路又撤了回来。眼前这颗毛茸茸的脑袋好像没留意对方的局促，晃晃荡荡的，无限靠近王晰的胸口，就要贴上去的前一刻又拉回原位。王晰感觉到自己的耳朵在烧。  
“你一晚上都没回家啊？”王晰挺惊讶，现在的小孩都这么猛吗，落脚没几天的地方就夜不归宿的撒欢。  
“跟朋友一起呢。”周深眼神涣散的挤出一个笑脸，企图用这个营业的笑容宽慰眼前大吃一惊的人，然后摇摇晃晃地奔向自己的房间，鞋也没脱衣服也没换，一头扎进小床，胡乱扯了被单蒙住脸就没再动弹了。  
王晰用力眨眨眼睛，努力接受这一大早迎面扑来的过度信息。看了看时间，还来得及，转身进厨房端出昨天的炖的汤，煮了一小锅鸡汤面。一碗自己扒拉进肚，一碗放在桌上留给周深。临出门前写了张字条：“面睡醒热一热再吃，冰箱里还有小菜。客厅抽屉有胃药，少喝酒，照顾好自己。”写罢又闹得自己一脸尴尬，是不是关心过度了？未免太细致入微，看的人也要觉得尴尬。于是揉了便签重写一张：“面热一热再吃，抽屉里有胃药。”

打点妥当，王晰出门上班。八点半开车不知道要堵到猴年马月去，干脆去坐地铁，等十几趟才能勉强挤上去的十号线里拥挤但沉闷没有生气。当真是人贴着人塞进车厢，像一捆捆皮筋绑紧的竹蛏不得动弹，就算其中有谁站在人堆里打个瞌睡都能被四面八方的人稳稳地撑着不会倒下去。王晰夹在其中动弹不得，干脆胡思乱想。怎么今早的碰面这么慌张，也不知道这样的小朋友会不会嫌我烦。熬个通宵可真有精力，自己的二十岁出头好像也有使不完的劲。早上不应该煮面的，放久了要泡胀，坨在一起没法吃了。王晰想不明白自己尴尬的点在哪，进也不是退也不是。又不是没和二十几岁的小孩打过交道，但周深总让他觉得和别人有一点不同，但他又说不上来。也许是小小一个让人忍不住想要保护？王晰颠三倒四的想着，最终以自己年长要照顾下弟弟逻辑自洽。

周深没有睡。通宵蹦迪虽然累，但精神还在紧绷着，闭上眼睛都能感受到血管咚咚跳。周深听到王晰在厨房一阵叮叮当当地鼓捣，等他出门之后推开房门探头，就看到了桌上的面和字条。发个微信不就得了吗，还要用这么古早的方式通讯。周深暗自笑着，吸溜吸溜把还热着的面吃完。这倒是第一次有这么个非亲非故的人煮面给他吃，还正经的留了张字条，有种莫名其妙的仪式感。

周深的性格在哪都吃得开。活泼泼的小精豆子，插科打诨三两句就能迅速和人熟络起来。虽然交的都是些酒肉朋友，但架不住玩得痛快，到哪都有人照应。周深也不是没过过苦日子，各路演出的场子都滚过一遍，为了给以后铺路就要在圈子里混个脸熟，没多少钱的活也要接，凉水就馒头也能撑一天。推杯换盏的修罗场情谊真假就大可不必计较，一颗真心说不定在哪场饭局里就成了笑柄。没多少人活得真正体面，糟心事不能深究，就一股脑撒到饭桌酒局里发泄。日子过一天算一天。

王晰最近工作压力不小。公司结构重新调整，各组拆的拆并的并，自己手下的员工换了不少新面孔，大家还在磨合期，但几单长期合作的大客户现在有点摇摇欲坠的端倪。近期在筹备三家客户的产品发布会，从选场到流程到媒体邀请，各个环节王晰都要亲自把关，以免出什么差池。上下班的时间自然没点，凌晨两点写字楼下打车还要排队几十号单。晚饭没吃，饿得胃痛，王晰转身进了楼下便利店，捡了货架上剩下的两三只面包的其中一个，付钱的空当就撕开了包装袋。一大口塞进嘴里噎得瞪眼，劣质的奶油都在剌嗓子，顺手抄起一瓶水又付了一单。  
一天天的，过的都是些什么日子。王晰苦笑。  
凌晨的三环路畅通无阻。王晰摇下车窗，林立的高楼甩在身后，晚风是暖的。面对北京的夜晚，谁都难逃一刻感时伤怀。漂泊的人总能在此刻获得不可名状的拥有感，焦躁被夜色短暂地抚平。你我在夜幕中同等的沉默，这是谁都不曾真实归属的北京。

王晰轻手轻脚地开门，屋子里出奇的安静。胡乱洗漱一通，王晰散了架似的瘫在床上，用最后一点意志力支撑着过了一遍明天的日程，早起要去看场地再赶回公司开会。眼皮简直要黏在一起，王晰调了闹钟正准备睡，就听见钥匙哗啦啦捅大门的声音。进了屋乱七八糟的脚步声加窸窸窣窣的耳语，还有在对面房间反锁没多一会儿之后，听得出在克制，但墙壁也没能兜住的浪叫——是那个甜甜唤他“晰哥”的声音。  
大半夜的，带人回来？还搞这么大声？？  
王晰气得天灵盖飞起。望着天花板故意咳了两声，房间倏地安静。收敛的声音倒让他一下子没了脾气。王晰不得不承认有点心痒痒，毕竟现在的自己感情和身体一样贫瘠。他伸手下去揉搓了两把，但不知道为什么满脑子都是周深的脸。他在对面是什么姿势，他的身体是什么样子，郑云龙那句扒裤子验身在此刻也跳进脑袋。王晰忍不住想，又惊恐自己为什么在想，晃晃脑袋抽出了手，翻了个身迷糊睡去。  
王晰做了梦，梦见自己来到对面的房间，但仿佛是透明人。他也看不真切周深和跟他翻云覆雨的男人，他想走近看一看究竟是谁，看一看周深的身体，是否像郑云龙说的那样经得起检验。未待将眼前的景象看清，王晰就被闹铃吵醒。

郑云龙一大早就收到信息。

往昔：丫个臭流氓。  
大龙：？？？？？？？？？？

王晰今天下班早，回家看到看着电视吃薯片的周深。周深有点不好意思的叫了一声晰哥，王晰应了一句，随后问：“你昨天带了……朋友回来啊。”  
“嗯。”周深点头，“吵你睡觉了吧，不好意思啊，以后不会了。”  
“他要搬来和你一起住吗？”  
“啊？没有，昨天才认识的。”  
？？哇哦。王晰又花了几秒钟接收这句轻飘飘口吻说出来的话，语塞半晌才说：“虽然这是你的事情，但还是要跟你说，自己一个人在外面，还是要……注意安全。”  
这下换周深瞳孔地震。  
“万一是图谋不轨的人怎么办？你细胳膊细腿，跟人家打也打不过。财产损失是小，威胁到人身安全怎么办？”王晰一板一眼说得像个执法人员。  
哦，原来是这个安全。周深心想。随即立刻撒娇：“不会再这样啦，晰哥说得是。就算对方真要我怎样，不是还有晰哥你保护我嘛。”  
王晰无奈：“我过两天要出差，家里没人，谁保护你？”  
“你几天不在家，就不怕我更乱来？”周深眨眨眼睛坏笑着反问。  
靠？大意了。

但同样的事情发生在别人身上，王晰可没有大意过。上一个合租的男孩带了几个朋友来家里玩，两三个人也只在客厅一起看看电影聊聊天。王晰虽然没说什么，但转天就给自己的房间换了把智能防盗锁。男孩也看出了王晰的介意，蔫头巴脑的不敢出声，从此以后再也没带人回过家里。

周深看着王晰的窘态扑哧一声笑出来：“我不会啦！闹你呢。我保证！”边说边伸出三根手指比在脸旁，一副乖兮兮狗狗眼的模样。  
“对了，晰哥去哪出差啊？”周深剥开一个果冻。  
“香港呆两天，然后去深圳。要买点什么吗？帮你带。”  
“要要要！”周深立刻来了精神，兴奋了一秒钟又收敛，试探地问：“烟行吗？”  
王晰挑挑眉，“什么烟，说说看。”  
“这个这个。”周深兴致勃勃抄起手机翻出图，“韩国烟，葡萄爆珠，白色壳子的，细烟。黑绿色壳子的不行，不一样。”  
“你是……送人吗？还是自己抽啊。”王晰问完这句就开始后悔，答案就摆在眼前了，自己还要不死心听对方亲口说出来。  
“嗯……都有可能呢。”周深眼看天花板晃了晃脑袋。好像答复得太直白就会失去一个大好的代购机会。“晰哥你从哪里过关？罗湖的免税店有得卖，那里最便宜了。从香港过关到深圳，第一个大免税店反倒没有，虽然常常在排长队。过关之后顺着路走，右手边能看见一家小店专卖烟酒的，玻璃柜台。刷通行证可以买两条，还能用手机支付。他们店员凶凶的，你别在意，他们对谁都这样。晰哥你要是不买别的烟的话就帮我带两条吧？”周深轻车熟路，一口气秃噜一大串。  
王晰笑道：“你还挺熟悉的嘛，没少去吧。”  
“就一两次，朋友带去的。这烟在别处都买不到！我可是惦记了很久了。”周深摇头晃脑。

罗湖口岸果真像周深说的一样，拥挤的人群，白话掺着国语从四面八方灌进耳朵。免税店门前确实有排着长队买烟的人，穿过潮湿的走廊就是满是烟酒的玻璃柜，店员手脚麻利的从身后抽出烟来摆在柜台上催促着顾客挑选。王晰按图索骥似的回忆着周深的话找到店铺，细致的观察力让他自叹弗如。王晰难得如此仔细的打量周遭，即使是自己整日往返的小区和办公楼，路旁有哪些商铺，整日里和什么打了照面，他都未必说得清楚，只有一个疲惫的躯壳两点一线的往复。

周深飞扑着抱住王晰提着的一袋烟时，王晰以为他要扑过来抱住的是自己。在一声声“晰哥真好”的称赞里，王晰没滋没味的摸摸后脑勺，从橱柜里翻出一个烟灰缸和一部打火机，面前这张小脸笑得更欢了。  
“晰哥，”周深一边扯包装袋一边说，“我觉得你特别宠我。”  
“是拿你没办法。”王晰坐到沙发上，“不过你要的这种好像是女士烟？”  
“好抽就行。”周深抽出一根，咯哒咬开爆珠，“我不喜欢烟草味太重的，就抽一个滋味。水果的红酒的薄荷的，只有这个味道我最喜欢。晰哥你试试。”  
烟雾缭绕的烟草气果真夹着清晰可辨的葡萄味，不浓不淡。王晰抽了一支点上，牙齿在烟蒂上摸索，怎么都咬不到爆珠的位置。细烟在王晰的手中更显羸弱，牙齿用力手指也跟着一起，简直要把烟夹弯。  
“烟都要给你掐断了！”周深大呼浪费，把自己手里的烟递给王晰，顺手把王晰嘴上的那根摸走，指尖一掐捏开爆珠，顺势抽了起来。  
王晰迟疑了一秒，但没有拒绝。接过周深的那支烟吸了一口，葡萄味更明显的包裹口腔，烟草味顺滑但清淡。  
“是有葡萄味，烟味也太淡了一点。”王晰在吐出的烟雾里强装镇定，“抽女士烟，不怕别人说三道四哦？”  
“我能被人说三道四的话柄，不差这一支烟。”周深把烟笔直地喷出，“怎么过都不如让自己痛快划得来。今朝有酒今朝醉呗，爽到就是赚到。”  
王晰没再说话。他心里的确有很多不合时宜的问题无法开口。

“晰哥怎么还是单身？”周深直接换了个话题。抽烟聊八卦最合适不过。  
王晰轻轻的笑：“缘分没到吧。何况现在压力这么大，精力都投在工作上。以前觉得到年纪结婚走个过场，现在想想，谁都过的不容易，要是感情和财力都不在线也不必勉强。在北京买车买房也不是件容易事，趁着还算年轻打拼多几年，如果真有合适的决定要在一起过日子，物质上总归要跟得上。”  
“哇，想得好远。”周深舔舔嘴唇，“我觉得结婚和拍拖完全是两回事。”  
“确实是两回事。但我哪像你们年轻人精力充沛。”王晰弹了弹烟灰，“但感情的事，说不准。感觉对了，谁都难免犯傻一次。”  
“会有的。”周深沉默半晌，“晰哥一定会遇到懂得你的人出现。”

二十岁出头的年纪感情旺盛到挥霍也没关系。牵手接吻还是做爱不过尽兴而归，不需要知道你是谁。换做别人的畅想未来周深大概耸耸肩听过就过了，但王晰的描绘让人很难不在他身上看到画面。温热的汤面，抽屉的药，担心的叮嘱，出差的礼物，期许都稳稳的落在地上，牵肠挂肚都有形状可言。  
“我觉得晰哥很厉害。”周深轻轻但笃定地说，“我好像很多朋友，轻而易举的自来熟，其实我不懂得怎么和人打交道，嘻嘻哈哈的过了也就过了。我不在乎别人想什么，不在乎自己是否被理解，只是因为觉得麻烦。把人放在心上，要花费好多力气。但晰哥，你总愿意替别人想多一点，这是很珍贵的善意。”

“也没有这么伟大。”王晰微笑，“和人打交道也是很看缘分的事情。”  
但你确实让我感到不同。这一句王晰没有说出口。

晚上抽了烟，尼古丁还在让人亢奋。躺在床上睡不着，周深摸出手机里的隐藏文件夹，熟练的打开其中一个网址。百无聊赖翻动网页随意点进去了一个。视频像墙角俯拍，没什么太多的机位，在一个狭窄的小房间里，像是主角自己架相机的拍摄。和其他视频不同，没有猛烈的啃咬或夸张的尖叫，动作很轻柔，抽插在彼此眼神示意后调整。不是演员和剧本，更像情侣间的生活记录，爱人在亲吻和抚摸里相拥颤抖。周深看得发愣，甚至看得感动。被爱令人羡慕，收获爱意是无可替代的感受。  
睡着之后周深做了涣散的梦，梦见自己不知在何处淋浴，四周空旷，背后走来一个人亲吻他的脖颈。看不清是谁的脸，周深没有在意，只转过身蹲下去给他口交。他卖力的吞吐却被一把捞了起来，抹去嘴边的体液揽在怀里。  
“你不必这样的。”一个沉沉的声音贴着耳边说，热气喷进耳朵，周深痒得直躲。  
“我愿意。”周深把脸埋在对方胸口里喃喃，“做什么都可以。”

“你吃掉我，都可以。”

租约快到期了。周深也要回去准备毕业答辩。  
谁都没留意时间怎么过的，每天按部就班的工作生活，各忙各的，偶尔闲聊，一起叫个外卖，或者抽一支烟，东扯西扯，谁都没再提过感情的事。如果不是导演说本周杀青，周深都意识不到自己失落来得铺天盖地。王晰看出了周深的情绪，问了他近期的安排和订票时间，答应到时开车送他去机场。  
临近出发的前几天，王晰满脸歉意的告诉周深，自己临时要出差一趟，就在周深出发的前一天。周深点点头说没事晰哥你忙，然后坐在沙发上开始抽闷烟。王晰哄他，说自己还要去广东，到时候给他带烟回来，让他留一个收件地址。周深想了想闷闷地说不用啦，随口说了句学校里不让抽烟。然后就好像要把剩下的葡萄爆珠都消耗尽了似的，一根接着一根抽没完，抽到自己猛地咳嗽仍然不听王晰的劝。  
王晰无奈，也不好多说什么，只好逗他：“家里烟雾缭绕都被你搞成仙境了。找点什么才能堵住这个冒烟的小嘴巴啊。”  
“嘴巴当然用嘴巴来堵了。”周深迅速接话。  
空气凝固之前，周深把烟蒂按进烟灰缸，从沙发上弹起来拍拍手，说一声“我收拾东西去啦”就钻进房间没再出来。

直到王晰第二天出发，周深的房门都没有打开过，王晰在他的门口站了站，还是决定不做告别。周深一夜没睡，在房间里抽了几支烟，打了一会儿游戏，没有目的的划了一夜手机。他听见自己房间门口站住了的脚步，他甚至害怕，如果敲门声响起，他不知道该如何招架。  
但是没有。取而代之的是大门关合的声音。房间坠入沉默之后周深才慢悠悠从房间里出来，客厅遛遛，厨房走走，顺手捡起自己的东西扔进行李箱里。

到周深猛一睁眼时顿觉大事不好。睡得昼夜颠倒，闹铃不知是随手按了还是没响，眼看时间就要误机。周深从床上弹起来，拖了箱子一通狂奔下楼。打上车在后座上狂喘，手抖着打开软件查看航班信息，满屏红色显示天气原因航班延误的信息看得周深大眼瞪小眼：白冲刺了。到了机场说不定还要再多等一阵。本来想早起把房间收拾一下再走，结果现在留下满屋子的狼狈，返回也赶不及。  
周深想了想还是决定给王晰发个信息。

Charlie：啊啊晰哥对不起！！我起晚了房间都没来得及收拾就赶航班去了，房间里乱七八糟的，我还把钥匙也带走了，结果半路一查航班延误了！！气死我了！！  
往昔：没事，航班赶的上吧？不耽误你就行。  
Charlie：对不起对不起房间被我弄得可乱了QAQ我到家之后就把钥匙给你寄回来！  
往昔：钥匙你留着吧。有机会再来北京，就当是有个家。

周深盯着屏幕说不出话。钥匙被他紧紧的攥在手心里半晌，手掌硌出铁锈味的红印。

原本不顺路，王晰忙完特意搭了港铁去罗湖口岸。在玻璃柜前出示照片，店员摆摆手说卖晒喇，随即掏出一条黑绿色的烟说，先生这个也不错的窝，要不要买来试一下。婉拒后又不死心地返回第一家免税店排着队的烟酒柜，果然也没有这一种白壳子的葡萄烟。王晰怅然，好像失约一次之后又失了第二次。

回到北京已经是半夜。打开家门是被沉默裹挟的暗色，连钥匙的碰撞声都被放大得刺耳。王晰没有开灯，眼睛适应了一会儿黑暗，走向周深的房间。推开门，猝不及防漫出的葡萄味让王晰一哆嗦，即使平日里周深在客厅抽烟，他也从未感受过如此清晰的味道。这是他第一次进周深的房间，衣柜敞着，被子团成一团，床缝边还遗漏了一只穿过的袜子，床头开的一听橙子汽水还没有喝完。

王晰走到床边缓缓躺下，床上是男孩熟悉的气息。扯过被单连葡萄烟的味道一同裹住自己，王晰深深的吸气，好像那个男孩并没有离开，不知道又跑到哪里夜不归宿，天蒙蒙亮的时候就会回来。


End file.
